Fahrenheit 104
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 45 - After a case goes awry in the most ridiculous of ways (the team would never live it down), they find that bruised egos aren't the only consequences... Reid is coming down with a nasty bug and Hotch is hovering like you wouldn't believe. FLUFF! One Shot


Fahrenheit 104

Let Me In: 44

* * *

Hartford, Connecticut

* * *

10:34 AM

* * *

"Ohhh… what a HOUSE!" Prentiss groaned as they pulled up to a large, beautiful house in an upscale neighborhood.

"Our Unsub lives here?" JJ asked, frowning.

"He has to have money to be doing what he's doing." Rossi said, slowly. The group got out of the SUV and with SWAT, approached the house.

"Reid! Let's go around back!" Morgan hissed, and Reid and Prentiss followed Morgan around the side of the house.

"Remember…" Hotch's voice called over the radio. "His grandmother lives here too… So be careful."

"Gotcha." Prentiss gasped, her breath misting on the frigid air. Snow was threatening to fall again… the ground was already covered with it. They skirted around the corner and into the backyard. "Oh man… what I would GIVE for a pool like that…" The woman breathed. Morgan and Reid glanced at each other, grinning in amusement at their companion. They all reached the back door.

"On my mark…" Hotch called. "Ready… GO!" The little doggy door flew open.

"AAAAH!" Reid howled.

"What the-?!" Morgan blurted and stared down at several little ankle biters… well… biting his ankles. A poodle, two yorkies and a Pomeranian were biting at the hems of his pants. "Get off!"

"Holy shit!" One SWAT member yelped, turning and running from a VERY angry Schnauzer in a sweater.

"Don't shoot them!" Prentiss was howling as the seemingly endless army of small dogs attacked. "PETA will have our heads!"

"Omigod omigod get'em OFF!" Reid cried, cursing his luck. The Reid Effect was in full swing… he had over a dozen small dogs swarming about him; three yorkies, one maltese, two shih tzus, four Chihuahuas, a Pomeranian, a Schnauzer and a Miniature Pinchser. "Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" He howled, windmilling his arms as he reached the edge of the pool. A moment later, there was a splash as Reid lost his balance and toppled into the freezing water. When he splashed to the surface, sputtering, he stared in dismay at the fat black dachshund wearing a Christmas Sweater that was barking at him from the edge of the pool with several other small dogs. One of the yorkies and the maltese were paddling through the pool, having fallen in with Reid.

Emily was up on the patio table, staring at the little dogs jumping up and down trying to reach her. The back door swung open and a little old lady hobbled out, lifting her cane and beginning to beat Morgan about the head with it screaming, "DON'T YOU HURT MY BABIES!"

Five SWAT Agents were up various trees, one was on the table with Prentiss and another three were hanging off the Iron framed trellis that flowering vines would cover in the summer.

And this was the scene that Agents Hotchner, Rossi and Jareau walked in on.

Dogs everywhere, barking, yapping, howling and growling, keeping both FBI and SWAT Agents at bay.

"Oh my God…" JJ gasped, eyes wide. "There's has to be a hundred of them…"

"Are you finally here to do something about this atrocity?!" Came a shrill scream. Hotch turned and saw several people hurrying up the drive way, half neighbors, half the media.

"Please stay back." He ordered. They ignored him.

"I've reported her twice for being one of those crazy animal hoarders!" The woman in front cried. "SHE says she's a breeder! My ASS she is! These dogs are disruptive! Barking and chasing the poor mailman down the street!"

"I got this, Hotch." JJ sighed, and went to talk to the irate neighbors and the press, a Pekinese shuffling at her heels, barking.

Hotch began to move across the yard, and felt his face burning in humiliation as the media got a lovely video of him stumbling across the yard with a pug being dragged behind, refusing to let go of the left cuff of his slacks… He found himself thinking that maybe THIS was why Reid hated Caligula so much…

"Ah! God Dammit…" He heard Rossi yelp, and turned to see the man holding out his arm, a Chihuahua dangling from the sleeve of his coat, snarling angrily. Hotch reached the pool and leaned down, seizing first the maltese, then the yorkie, lifting them from the water and tossing them aside before offering his hand to his shivering subordinate. Reid grasped it and Hotch helped him out.

"Come on… get out of those." Hotch said, beginning to strip the wet clothes off of Reid. The boy's lips were blue and he was shivering violently. Both men stumbled when their ankles were attacked again, and with another howl Reid once again took the plunge into the pool, this time taking a Bichon Frise with him.

* * *

The rest of the day was chaotic at best. The UnSub was found in the attic of the house. He was arrested and so was his grandmother, for the Assault of a Federal Agent (which Morgan would probably never live down since he had to go to the hospital for stitches on his head from her cane). Volunteers came from all over to help round up the dogs that the old lady had collected. The grand total was one hundred twenty two dogs, and one VERY harassed cat who would likely have a nervous disorder for the rest of its life.

And the images of FBI and SWAT Agents fleeing an army of tiny little sweater-clad dogs with bows in their perfectly groomed fur was splashed all over the evening news. The team was so embarrassed that as soon as the case was pronounced closed, they were on the jet heading home.

But halfway through the flight, the team began to realize that the aftermath of the Great Doggy Disaster wasn't just the humiliating media coverage…

"Spence?" JJ asked as Reid was overcome by a fit of coughing for the second time in ten minutes. Hotch closed the case file he was working on and frowned, watching as JJ moved to sit beside Reid. Reid was curled up on the couch, his back to the group. JJ reached out and laid a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Spencer?" She called again. Reid winced and slowly looked up at her. "Oh, honey you look awful…" And she reached out and laid a hand on his face. "Oh wow… Hotch… He's burning up." She whirled, staring at the Unit Chief. Hotch stared at her for a moment, then stood and moved across the cabin of the plane, kneeling beside the couch. Reid rolled over to face him.

"… You do look awful." Hotch said, laying a hand on Reid's face. As JJ had said, he was burning up with fever. Hotch brushed Reid's sweaty hair out of his face. "Must have been that time you spent in that swimming pool this morning." Reid just let out a miserable groan and closed his eyes.

"Oh… poor kid…" Emily cooed.

"Heh. Save the sympathy for when Garcia finds out he's sick. She's gonna mother him to death!" Morgan announced, and he and Rossi chuckled.

"Nonsense." Hotch snorted. "I'm taking care of him."

When the plane touched down, Hotch helped Reid into the car and drove him home. They reached their cozy Old English Cottage style house in a quiet suburban neighborhood and pulled into the garage.

Blitz was at the door to the garage waiting for them, tail wagging excitedly. He pranced in place and licked Hotch's hand while the man disarmed the security system. Hotch scratched his ears, then Hotch carried in their Go Bags and laid his lover down on the sofa before heading to the master bath and turning on the hot water in their Garden Style tub. When it was full, Hotch fetched his ailing mate from the sofa, undressed him and set him down in the bath. Blitz sat down in the doorway to the bathroom and watched.

"You've never been like THIS before…" Reid mumbled as the man gently ran a wet wash cloth over the boy's face. Hotch smiled.

"You've never been sick before." He pointed out. Reid blinked, then smiled. "You stay here. I'm going to make you some soup." And then Hotch slipped out of the bathroom. Blitz watched him go, then entered the bathroom and lay down, staring at Reid. A moment later, a large ginger furball with ridiculously large eyes emerged from the closet, hopping onto the edge of the tub, slinking around and hopping up onto the window ledge over the tub. Then the cat peered down at Reid. Reid smiled up at him, then sighed and relaxed in the warm water for a moment before bathing. When he was finished, he dragged himself out of the tub, dried off and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a Caltech sweatshirt. Then he stumbled down stairs and towards the kitchen. But his head was throbbing and he was dizzy.

Moaning softly, he leaned against the wall, clenching his eyes tight shut. Blitz whimpered and nudged Reid with his nose. Then he whined louder. A moment later, there was a gentle hand on Reid's arm.

"Spencer?" Came the concerned voice of his lover. "Are you okay?"

"… dizzy." Reid mumbled.

"Come on, baby." Hotch said, frowning in worry. "You need to lie down." And he guided his subordinate into the living room. "Blitz, platz." The dog lay down and stared up at Hotch and Reid.

Reid mildly registered that the leather sofa had been all set up for him, covered in a soft blanket, with several pillows and several more blankets folded up on the chair near by. The man helped him lie down across the sofa and a moment later was tucking a warm blanket around him, fresh out of the dryer. Reid smiled. Hotch must have put it in just for him. A few minutes later, Hotch had a fire going in the fireplace as the gray skies threatened to release snow upon them. Then he moved to kneel beside the sofa. He reached out and laid a hand on Reid's face, wincing at the heat from his skin.

"Open up." He said. Reid blinked open one eye, identified the object in the man's hand, and opened his mouth obediently. Hotch smiled, slipping the thermometer under the boy's tongue, and Reid closed his mouth and eyes, sighing. "Stay here… I'll be right back." And the man left the room. Reid closed his eyes and waited. Drowsy as he was, he perked up when he smelled soup, and then the thermometer was removed from his mouth.

"Damn…" Hotch cursed under his breath. He looked down at Reid, who was blinking up at him. "… 103.7."

"That's okay." Reid mumbled. "Don't need a hospital unless it's 105 or higher." Hotch blinked, then leveled a look on his ill mate. "… At 106, your organs start to cook." Reid mumbled. "It can be fatal if the fever isn't brought down immediately."

"Spencer. No random facts and statistics when you're sick." Hotch snorted, glancing up when Kamikaze leap up onto the back of the sofa to curl up and stare at Reid. Apollo and Artemis were curled up in their kitty bed by the fireplace, also staring at Reid.

"They're not random. They're completely relevant!"

"Not the point, Spencer." Hotch sighed, smiling and gently running his fingers through Reid's wet hair. Then he moved and helped Reid to sit up a bit. Reid winced as his head throbbed as had to move. But he managed to get comfortable, and then opened his mouth to accept the soup. He smiled. Hotch had made him his Campbell's Vegetarian Vegetable, knowing that Reid wasn't a fan of Chicken Noodle.

Hotch made Reid eat half of the soup and sip down a good amount of Orange Juice (No Pulp) and take some pills before he allowed him to lie down again. He moved to sit on the sofa and soon had Reid's head resting in his lap. He gently ran his hand up and down Reid's chest, hearing the congestion. It was a few minutes before Hotch realized that he felt eyes on him. He looked down. Reid was staring up at him through half open eyes. His eyes were glazed and framed by dark rings. His cheeks were flushed and his face glistened with sweat.

"Do you need something?" Hotch asked.

"… No."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"… Because I can." Reid mumbled, and offered him a tired smile. Hotch blinked, then smiled back. "Love you…"

"Love you too, honey."

"… Honey?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your eyes."

"Huh?"

"In the right light, they're the same color."

"As honey?"

"Yeah." Hotch nodded, then grinned when Reid's flushed face darkened. "Enough of the flattery, though… don't want it to go to your head. And you need to get some sleep, baby." Reid just sighed and rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes and curling up, coughing. Hotch smiled slightly. "Not here, kid." And the man stood and turned off the gas to the fireplace and closed the sliding glass doors, then slid his arms under Reid's knees and behind his shoulders. Reid gasped softly as he was lifted into his lover's arms. Hotch kissed the boy's hot, sweaty forehead and carried him out of the living room and up the stairs.

He entered the sitting room and stepped up the two stairs into the bedroom, laying his mate down and tucking him in. Reid lay there watching silently as his lover closed the curtains and lit a fire in the sitting room fireplace. Then the man closed the doors of the bedroom suite (to keep the cats out) and walked up into the bedroom again, slipping into the bathroom.

By the time Hotch returned to the bedroom after taking a shower, Reid was fast asleep.

Hotch moved to lie beside his lover, and just stared at the boy. Then he smiled and leaned over, gently kissing the fevered brow. He tucked the blankets tightly around his mate, then rested by his side and closed his eyes.

He woke several hours later. Blinking, Hotch looked at the glowing digits on the alarm clock. It was 5:47 am. He frowned. What had woken him?

He turned. The bed was empty. Blitz was sitting by the bathroom door, staring at Hotch for a moment, then looking into the bathroom. Hotch frowned. Then, he heard it. Retching from the bathroom. Frowning, Hotch stood and went into the bathroom, Blitz wagging his tail a bit. In the light from the nightlight he saw Reid on his knees before the toilet, leaning over the bowl. Reid groaned softly, resting his hot face on the cool porcelain. He grimaced and his body tightened as he retched again.

He blinked bleary eyes when he heard the sink turn on for a moment, but he didn't have time to process as his stomach rebelled again. He jumped at the gentle hand on his shoulder, but then relaxed. The soft touch spoke volumes… it was loving and comforting… Then a cool, wet wash cloth was rubbed over his neck and shoulders.

Reid let out a soft, whimpering groan of appreciation. He lifted his face and stared up at his lover in the dark room as the man wiped away the sweat from his cheeks and forehead, and then wiped away the thin line of vomit from the corner of his mouth. Reid let his eyes fall closed and he leaned against the man's chest. Hotch tossed the wash cloth aside, then ran a hand up and down Reid's back.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Hotch asked. Reid gave a miserable moan as he nodded. "Okay… come on, baby." Hotch winced at the groan Reid let out when he helped the boy stand. He half carried Reid to the sink and assisted him in rinsing out his mouth, and then helped him back to bed and tucked him in before he went and got a clean wash cloth. He soaked it in cold water, then returned to the bed and began to gently bathe his lover's face, neck and chest. Then he folded up the cloth and laid it across Reid's forehead.

"I'll be right back, baby." He told the young man, then stood and slipped out of the bedroom. Reid just closed his eyes, grimacing. His head was pounding, his entire body ached, and his stomach still felt terrible. On top of all that, he was freezing.

Hotch returned a few minutes later with a bottle of Gatorade and a bottle of pills. He shook a couple of pills into his hand.

"Come on, baby… sit up and open up." He said, gently. Reid cracked his eyes open, then groaned. "Come on, now…" Hotch murmured, and helped Reid to sit up. Reid gave another piteous moan and opened his mouth. Hotch poked the pills in and then held the bottle to Reid's lips. Reid drank just enough to swallow the pills, but then collapsed back onto the bed. Hotch removed Reid's shirt, and smeared some VapoRub on Reid's chest with a loving hand. Reid stared up at the man through hooded, glassy eyes. Hotch smiled down at him.

"I'm going to work from home today, so I can stay near you." The Unit Chief said. "You've gotten a lot worse, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

"… Help me downstairs?" Reid murmured.

"Of course." Hotch said. "Wait here." And he left again. About fifteen minutes later he returned. "Alright… let's get you downstairs." Hotch said with a smile, and lifted Reid into his arms. He carefully carried his little mate downstairs, feeling the heat from his cheek on his shoulder.

Downstairs he had prepared the sofa for his lover, folding out the bed and putting sheets on it. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, and several Gatorades sat on the side table with several medications and a package of Saltine Crackers. Kamikaze had already made himself comfortable on the corner of the bed near the fire.

Hotch shooed the cat away and lay Reid down on the bed on the side closest to the fire and tucked him in tightly. Kamikaze joined Apollo and Artemis on Hotch's arm chair. Hotch sat down beside Reid and just stared at his ailing mate's face; the misery he saw there was like a knife to the heart… and when Reid let out another weak moan, it was like twisting the knife.

"God, Spencer…" Hotch breathed. "Baby, you poor thing… How do you feel?"

"… Like crap."

"Details, Spencer."

"… my entire body aches… My head is… throbbing…" Reid mumbled. "My throat hurts, I can't breathe, and my stomach is… uhg… I feel pukey. And I'm so cold…"

"… I've never seen you this sick before." Hotch said softly, laying a hand on Reid's forehead and feeling the hot, sweaty skin.

"… I… I haven't been this sick since… I was little…" Reid groaned.

"How did that work? With you mom, I mean…"

"Dad was still with us…" Reid sighed. "Fortunately it was the weekend. He took care of me. But… whenever I was sick, mom seemed to stabilize just long enough to nurse me back to health…" Hotch watched the weak, almost whimsical smile, and then he bent down and gently kissed his lover's forehead, stroking his cheek.

"I know it's silly…" Hotch said, "but I've put a bell right here." And he picked it up off of the side table and showed it to Reid. "So if you need anything… and I mean ANYTHING… even if you just want the company…" Reid smiled.

"Thanks, Hotch." He murmured. Hotch nodded, then stood.

"I'm going to go call in for us and make you some oatmeal."

"… mm-kay."

"Okay then." Hotch smiled, and went to the kitchen. He picked up the phone, and dialed.

RRRRRING!

He rummaged in the pantry and pulled out Reid's Cinnamon Spice Oatmeal.

RRRRRING!

He pulled out a bowl and dumped the packet of oatmeal into it.

RRRRRING!

He stuck the bowl under the faucet and filled it with water.

RRRRRI—

"What in God's Holy Name are calling this early for, you asshole?!"

"And a good morning to you too, Dave."

"Asshole."

"I'm not coming in this morning." Hotch said, ignoring his friend's insult.

"… Reid?"

"He's worse. High fever, vomiting, congestion, coughing, sore throat, headaches, tremors…"

"Maybe he should see a doctor, Aaron."

"I'm thinking of calling Dr. Tsai if he gets any worse."

"Alright then. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, Dave." And Hotch hung up, turning and carrying hot oat meal to the living room, glancing at Blitz who had made himself comfortable the floor before the fire to keep an eye on Reid.

"Good boy." Hotch murmured to the dog, who perked and wagged his tail. The cat hissed. "Fuck off!" Hotch snapped.

"Aaronnnnn…" Reid groaned. "Can you PLEASE try to get along with the cat? At LEAST until I'm better?"

"… Why don't you talk to the damn cat about that?" Hotch grumbled.

"You sound like a petulant child." Reid snorted, wincing at his throbbing head. Almost immediately, there was a cool cloth laid across his forehead, and fingers combing through his hair.

"Can you try and eat something for me?" Hotch asked, batting the curious cats away from Reid's oat meal. Reid let out a pathetic whine. "Please?" Reid mumbled something under his breath, and Hotch smiled. "Thank you, baby." And he lifted the spoon to Reid's mouth. Reid accepted the spoon half-heartedly, almost gumming the oat meal and swallowing it in small amounts, bit by bit. Hotch crooned loving encouragement the entire time, and kissed Reid's forehead when Reid turned away from the spoon after finishing just over half of the oatmeal. Hotch gently rested Reid down on the pillows and tucked him, then turned and stoked the fire.

"Do you want to sleep, Spencer? Watch a movie?"

"Movie."

"Which one?"

"… Very middle shelf on the left…"

"Those are Jack's movies." Hotch blinked.

"Yeah… I… I hid it there."

"Hid it?"

"… five from the right."

Hotch looked. "… Pete's Dragon." He said, and pulled the DVD from the shelf.

"Yeah." Reid whispered.

"… I remember you had an old VHS of this in a box in the closet in your loft apartment… it's in the storage facility now."

"Yeah."

"Is this movie special to you?" Hotch asked, opening the case the plucking the disc out.

Reid sighed, and nodded. "It's… been my favorite for a long time."

"I've never seen it." Hotch admitted. Reid gave him a weak smile.

"Watch it with me?"

"… sure." Hotch nodded, and put the disc into the DVD player.

"When I was a child…" Reid said softly. "When I didn't have any friends… I would watch this… while mom was asleep. She didn't trust the television… but… this became my friend. My imaginary friend was… Elliot."

"Elliot?"

"Elliot." Reid nodded, his eyes glassy. Hotch simply nodded, and started the movie. He made himself comfortable on the sofa bed, reclining with Reid and gently rubbing a hand up and down his chest in a soothing manner. Reid cuddled against him and watched the movie. His eyes were glassy, his face was sweaty and flushed with fever, but there was a whimsical smile on his face. Hotch found himself only half watching the movie, he so enjoyed staring down at his beloved fiancé… even ill, Spencer was beautiful.

But the movie itself made Hotch feel so sad for the young man. He could see why it had drawn in a young Spencer Reid… it was about a little boy with no friends or family, completely alone… save for one solitary companion; a dragon, named Elliot… A friend who loved him and cared for him, protected him and nurtured him. Hotch knew that a little Spencer would identify with the lonely, abused orphan, Pete.

Hotch smiled when he felt Reid's fingers curl around his own and the youth's lips moved as he silently recited the words that Pete was singing on the screen to his dragon.

"Now we're together and life is perfect, don't ever disappear!"

Hotch gently stroked Reid's hair, damp from his fevered sweat.

"Hey… is that Mickey Rooney?" Hotch asked, eyebrows shooting up when the drunk Lampie appeared.

"Who?"

"Nothing, Spencer…" Hotch chuckled.

"Who is that?"

"He's very talented." Hotch said with a smile. "I'll tell you later."

"Mmm." Reid answered, watching the scene in the tavern with a small smile, and a sparkle reached his eye when Pete began to tell (or sing to) Nora about his dragon. Hotch smiled as well, watching Reid's lips move again, reciting every line, and then he was singing along softly, once again tightening his hold on Hotch's hand.

"It's not easy to find someone who cares, it's not easy to find magic in pairs... Now that you have him, hold him, treasure him from day to day… It's so easy. Life is lollypops and raindrops with the one you love. Someone you can always be with, argue and agree with…"

Hotch leaned over and kissed Reid's forehead, and Reid looked up and met his eyes. Hotch smiled down at him, smoothing Reid's hair back from his flushed face.

"It's not easy to share somebody's dreams, it gets easy when you work as a team… You have to tend it, fan it, that's what I plan to do…" Reid smiled when Hotch moved down and gently kissed his lips, once, twice, three times before sitting up again. "And it's so easy…"

"… I love you." Hotch whispered, and Reid smiled… but then their little moment was shattered by Mickey Rooney's Lampie character hollering in a panic, and so they turned back to the movie, Reid snuggling closer to the elder man.

Hotch quirked a brow and chuckled at the scene introducing the snake oil salesman called Doc Terminus…

"Well, he's a charming guy." He snorted sarcastically, and Reid smiled, then winced and coughed. Hotch gently rubbed his lover's chest until the coughing eased and quieted.

"Sit up, baby. That might help." He said, and helped Reid to sit up and lean against his chest. Reid settled in and turned his eyes back to the TV, where Pete and Lampie had left Nora alone in the lighthouse. A piano began to play and Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but Reid shushed him, cuddling into his chest as the song "Candle on the Water" was performed, Reid once again mouthing every word. By the end of the song, his eyes had drifted closed. They remained closed for several long minutes until Nora began to sing again, with Reid again reciting the words, whispering them under his breath.

He then promptly drifted to sleep again, sleeping through Elliott destroying the school house, but he JUMPED awake when Nora blew the fog horn on Doc Terminus. Hotch chuckled.

"Scare you?"

"No." Reid grumbled, scowling. Hotch grinned and kissed his cheek, and they both smiled when Nora and Lampie told Pete that the lighthouse was now his home, and another musical number came on, "Brazzle Dazzle Day", and Hotch smiled as Reid was unable to stop himself from singing along softly, sore throat and all…

But once the song ended, and the abusive family that Pete had run away from appeared and tracked Pete down, Hotch found Reid nuzzling closer, and even tensing slightly.

"Baby… you know how the movie ends…"

"… So?" Reid mumbled. Hotch blinked, then just smiled and shook his head, hugging Reid close as the next musical number featured the abusive family arguing with Nora over who got to have Pete… Reid sucked in a breath when Nora argued back.

"You can't have him! You don't love him! All you've done up to now is break his heart. You'll abuse him and just use him. Look out, or I'll take you apart!"

Hotch grinned again at Reid's little gasp of delight when Elliot came to the rescue, sending the family into the water. He relaxed again for a bit, but tensed up again when the bad guys began to prepare the boathouse to capture the dragon.

"You're just as entertaining as the movie." Hotch told him, and Reid pouted.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're so taken in by the whole thing… even though you've probably seen it countless times."

"It's a good movie." Reid mumbled.

"You're getting so INTO it!"

"… So?" Reid pouted. Hotch just chuckled.

"Jack would like this movie." He observed.

"Hmph." Was Reid's response, before he was taken by a coughing fit again. Hotch rubbed Reid's back, kissing over his damp curls until he quieted again, and the pair were silent as the light in the lighthouse went out and Elliott was lured into the boathouse and the trap was sprung in the climax of the movie. They fought the bad guys, and then rushed for the lighthouse through the storm as the foghorn sounded, trying to warn an incoming ship off of the rocks as Nora and Lampie struggled to get the lighthouse lamp lit.

"A dragon in a lighthouse?" Hotch asked.

"SHH!" Reid shushed, staring at the movie with wide eyes as Elliot, squished up in the lighthouse, fought to get enough breath, and finally breathed enough fire to light the wick. And Reid smiled and relaxed against Hotch. The man was grinning, and as Nora planted a kiss on Elliott for saving the day, Hotch planted a kiss on Reid's lips.

Reid squeaked, then giggled before pulling away and turning his head at more coughing. Hotch reached to the side table and got more cough syrup, pouring some for Reid, who made a face but took it.

Then, Reid cuddled up to Hotch, sniffling as he watched the end of the movie, where Elliott told Pete that he had to leave to go help another child in need, and it was time to say goodbye… Hotch hugged Reid as Elliott flew away past the lighthouse and Reid nuzzled him.

"Some part of me…" Reid whispered. "Always wished that maybe he would… come to me."

Hotch sighed, running a hand up and down his lover's back. "So you made him your imaginary friend."

"Yeah. And whenever I felt lonely… I would… pull out this movie." Hotch smiled.

"It's a good movie." He said, then grinned as Reid's mouth stretched open in a humongous yawn. "And you need to sleep now."

"Mmmm…" Reid hummed as Hotch rested Reid down on the bed. Reid's eyes slipped closed and he curled up under the blankets.

"Need anything, baby?" Hotch asked as he turned the television to the Soundscapes channel, with easy listening music to soothe his lover in sleep.

"I'm cold…" Reid murmured.

"Okay." Hotch said, and turned up the electric blanket before gently kissing his forehead. "I'll be in the study. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Mm…" Was Reid's exhausted answer, and Hotch was sure that by the time he was halfway across the room, Reid was already fast asleep.

Hotch worked all morning, checking in on Reid every half hour. The youth slept restlessly, often twitching and moaning in his fevered nightmares. Every time, Hotch would sit down beside him and gently stroke his hair or rub his back until he calmed and settled. And then Blitz got the idea and started coming to get Hotch every time Reid got restless.

At one o'clock, Hotch warmed some chicken broth and shook Reid awake. The young man was very slow to wake, and was plainly not feeling any better. In fact, he seemed worse. Hotch checked his temperature… it was 103.9. Reid's speech was slurred and he was slow to respond, but he drank the broth and the Gatorade he was given, took his medication, and then immediately went back to sleep. Hotch sat by his side for the next half hour, just gently stroking his hair and gazing into his face. Reid's sleep was restless… he twitched and moaned… tossed and turned… he would whimper and sometimes cry out softly. When he did, Hotch would gently stroke his cheek or run his hand through sweat-dampened hair, and Reid would settle, if only for a little while…

Hotch sighed and returned to his office, but kept an ear open, listening carefully for his younger fiancé. He peeked in on him every time he thought he might have heard something. It was nearly dinner time when Hotch was startled from his work by the sudden, unmistakable sound of vomiting.

Hotch shot out of his chair like a cannon ball and used the momentum to propel himself out of the study and towards Reid, who was huddled over the bowl that Hotch had left with him.

"Spencer?" He gasped, kneeling and placing a hand on Reid's back, rubbing up and down his spine. Reid's response was another heave. "Shhhh…" Hotch soothed, gently massaging his lover's scalp. "It's okay…" He took the bowl and disposed of the contents, then helped Reid stumbled into the bathroom, to wash out his mouth, and then relieve himself. And then he took his temperature: 104.

"What's your doctor's number? Does she make house calls?" Hotch asked, and Reid smiled despite himself.

"I'm fine." He croaked, and sighed at the look Hotch leveled on him. "Sick, but not nearly to that point. Just… help me shower? I feel gross…"

"Of course. I'll draw you a bath." Hotch said, and helped Reid up the stairs. Reid undressed while Hotch started the tub and soon Reid was settled in, sighing at the warm water. He finally stopped shivering. Hotch knelt beside him and gently bathed his lover with a wash cloth, helped him out, dried him down and then tucked him into bed, giving him a bit more medicine to bring down his fever and help his cough. Reid was out like a light only moments later.

In the morning, Hotch was surprised to see how late he had slept, and immediately turned to check on Reid. He was still sleeping soundly. Hotch slid out of bed and went to hunt down the Thermoscan, and Reid grumbled when Hotch stuck it into his ear. 101.2.

"Thank God." Hotch breathed, smiling and leaning down to kiss Reid's cheek. Then he headed down stairs and began to prepare some bland oatmeal for Reid. When he turned to take it up the stairs, he found a yawning Reid in the doorway, scratching his chin and sporting some wild bedhead.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked, moving to Reid's side immediately.

"Better." Reid nodded, accepting the glass of juice that had been pressed into his hand. He slid into a chair at the table and blinked when Hotch set the oatmeal before him and then watched him, anxiously. "Aaron…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not gonna keel over and die."

"… I worry, Spencer."

"I feel better, give me some breathing room, huh?"

"Okay."

"You can go to work, I'll be fine."

"No." Hotch said firmly. "I want to make sure."

Reid huffed softly, giving his lover an annoyed, but affectionate look. Hotch joined him at the table a moment later with his own juice and oatmeal. Reid grumbled a bit as Hotch watched him like a hawk for the duration of the meal, and then bundled him up into blankets on the sofa and giving him the remote before going to the study to work. And then he was popping in every half hour until Reid finally exploded, just before lunch.

"WILL YOU STOP HOVERING?!" He howled, then broke down into a coughing fit and groaning when Hotch mentioned calling the doctor again.

"Aaron, I love you. And I know you love me. But you're driving me up the wall." Reid told the elder. Hotch looked slightly taken aback, and then looked appropriately rebuked.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I'll uh… I'll just go… work." And he did so. Reid sighed and settled down into the blankets on the sofa and drifted off to sleep. Hotch poked his head in half an hour later and smiled at the sight of Reid wrapped up in the blankets with the three cats cuddled up to him, and Blitz on the floor before the sofa. And a half hour after that, he was waking Reid with a gentle hand stroking his hair. Reid grumbled a bit and glared at Hotch, but the man just smiled.

"Lunch." He said, and Reid perked when he smelled the soup.

"Thanks…" He said with a yawn, and Hotch moved to sit next to him. "I feel better than I did this morning." Reid announced, then rolled his eyes when Hotch stuck the Thermoscan into his ear.

"Your fever is breaking." He said with a smile. "It was 101 this morning, now it's 100.4."

"Good. Maybe I can go back to work tomorrow."

"You can go back Monday." Hotch said. "I'm ordering you to take a three day weekend. But I may go in tomorrow if you continue to do better."

Reid leveled Hotch with a very dirty look, but he gave Reid the Unit Chief look in return and the youth deflated, crossing his arms and huffing.

"I do it because I care." Hotch said with a grin.

"Blitz, sic 'im!" Reid said. In hind sight, he didn't know if he had EVER seen Hotch move that fast, but before he knew it, the man was all but perched on the back of the sofa and looking ready to climb the wall, eyes on the dog. Blitz lifted his head up from where it had been resting on his paws and stared at Hotch, ears up and head cocked. After a moment, he opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out in a big yawn before he lay his head down again, sighed, and closed his eyes.

Reid gave Hotch a bland look. "… Get down, you know perfectly well that Blitz doesn't know that command."

"Oh yes he does!" Hotch gasped, wondering if he needed to try to get his heart to start beating again.

"In German, Hotch. Get off the back of the couch, you're making me nervous."

"I'M making YOU nervous?! Spencer Reid that was completely uncalled for!"

"So was your reaction!" Reid laughed, which ended in a coughing fit, and Hotch rubbing his back.

"Easy…" He crooned, and Reid smiled and shook his head, looking up at the man.

"You're going soft on me…"

"Always had a soft spot for you." Hotch assured him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "From the moment Gideon brought you into the BAU."

"Really?"

"You were just too cute." Hotch chuckled. "Hell, you were just barely legal." Reid grinned.

"Yeah, yeah… Oh!" He gasped when Hotch maneuvered him into his lap.

"You've always been special, Spencer." The man told him.

"Even when I'm sick?"

"Especially when you're sick." Hotch grinned. "But don't get sick again."

"But it was nice having you pamper me like that."

"If you want to be pampered, tell me." Hotch told him. "I will do that gladly. But I don't like worrying about you."

"Don't worry about me." Reid hummed as Hotch kissed him. "Worry about you!"

"Me? Why?"

"Did you ever even stop to think that I might be contagious?"

A look of dismay crossed the Unit Chief's face.

"You had better hope I'm as good of a nurse as you were! Or maybe I'll just call Garcia…"

Hotch let his head droop and he groaned, suddenly realizing… he had a tickle in his throat…

Crap.

* * *

END

Don't forget to let your voice be heard! Vote in the Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Fanfiction Awards! Wolf Moon has once more been nominated! Go check out all the awesome storied, and then cast your vote!


End file.
